Beam-steering is the angular positioning of the main lobe of a radiation pattern. This allows for greater discrimination in favor of a desired signal from a point-like source in the far field of the antenna, for sensing or information transmission and reception. When it is required to steer the beam of a planar array antenna over a limited range in 2 dimensions around the array axis (which is perpendicular to the plane of the array), it becomes difficult to fit each element with a variable phase shifter or transceiver module (TR), and incorporate them all into the feed structure as would be devised in the conventional approach. This is especially true where the wavelengths involved are small because the array elements and spacings scale with wavelength (must be in the order of half wavelength) whereas feed lines and phase shifters take up additional room and do not completely scale with wavelength, (especially TRs). In any case, the phaseshifters and TRs become very expensive for short wavelengths (e.g. millimeter-waves), so it is desirable to use as few of them as possible to achieve the necessary beam control.